


Sleepless

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [271]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Night shift - Freeform, Sleepless night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 04:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 05/17/19: “deal, tick, feather”





	Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 05/17/19: “deal, tick, feather”

Derek is a grown-ass man; of course he can deal with Stiles working third shift and not sleeping beside him.

Hours later, Derek’s sure he hears every ticking clock in a twenty-five mile radius.

When, after daylight, he hears a key in the door he rolls to his side and shuts his eyes, because he is a mature, married adult.

He listens, not moving as Stiles quietly undresses. He feels Stiles’s weight on the bed and the feather-light touch of one finger before Stiles says, conversationally loud, “I’m so glad you’re awake, Big Bad, ’cause your hubbie needs some lovin’!”


End file.
